Hasta el cielo llora por tu ausencia
by Ginny Collins
Summary: la lluvia cae y sus lágrimas también... lo q mas queria ahora era lo q mas lejos tiene... lean esta trágica historia de amor... y dejen reviews porfa!


Hasta el cielo llora por tu ausencia  
Dicen que él está en un lugar mejor, dicen que ya no sufre por aquella enfermedad que tanto lo atormentaba por dentro. Nunca me contó nada. Al parecer lo hacía para que yo no me preocupara. Tonto. Ahora más que nada lloro. Lloro por él. Tantos recuerdos... la obra de teatro, la creacion de la carta "Amor". Yo pensé que separarnos por un tiempo iba a ser difícil, pero ahora conosco el dolor que sienten las personas al ver así a quien aman. Aunque sé que nunca lo volveré a ver, no pierdo las esperanzas de volver a sentir su cuerpo cerca del mio, sentir sus labios sobre los mios, escuchar su hermosa risa y sentirme protegida en sus brazos.   
Eran tan cálidos, tan fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo, tan delicados.   
La lluvia cae junto a mi lentamente. No me preocupa, ya que sé que el cielo llora por su ausencia al igual que yo. Donde quiera que estés en este momento, espero que aún me ames, amado mio.   
Camino por la acera sin paraguas. ¿Para qué cubrirme si la lluvia son solo lágrimas? Lágrimas mias y del cielo.   
Ahí está. Mi transporte para llegar a Hong-Kong. El avión. El avión que me reunirá de nuevo con él. ¿Estoy segura de querer verlo así? Nunca me dijo nada. Cuando él se fue de aquí se veía tan saludable, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.   
  
Vuelvo a leer la carta que me han enviado para decirmelo. Es tán triste. La lluvia y mis lágrimas la deshacen. Ahora el único recuerdo material que tengo de él es aquel osito de felpa que me dio antes de irse, cuando volvio y yo le di mi respuesta estuvimos juntos. Fuimos hasta novios... Pero solo unos meses... después él partió y nunca más lo volvi a ver, aunque aún lo espero. ¿Cuándo fue eso? Ah, si, hace cuatro años. Tan joven tú. Tuviste que ser parte de aquella tragedia. Tal vez, si me hubieses dicho antes, habría intentado ayudarte, pero ya es tarde, ya no estás asi que ya no puedo hacer nada.   
  
Me siento en el avión, una pareja se sienta a mi lado, tienen aproximadamente mi edad. Los miro. Estan tan felices juntos, rien y se besan. Sin quererlo grito: "¡Shaoran! ¿Por qué?" y me pongo a llorar con aún más intencidad. La lluvia también cae más fuerte. Es como si sintiera lo mismo que yo. ¿Y por qué no? Si él era tan hermoso. La pareja me mira y la chica me dice: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"  
  
No sé como responderle. Me siento tan mal. Mis lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas. Bueno, al fin alguien se preocupa por mi. Desde que mi querida Tomoyo se fue a los Estados Unidos junto a Sonomi, su madre. Se fue dejandome sola. La chica aún me mira intentando encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué que me pasa? Me ha pasado algo horrible... pero de tan solo pensarlo el corazón me duele más de lo que me duele ahora... ¿Qué sentirías si tu novio se fuera para siempre?  
  
La chica mira a su novio y me deja tranquila. Esos recuerdos... oh... aún están en mi mente. No me los puedo sacar. Ese beso... aquel que nos dimos en la obra, aunque estuvieramos actuando... algo afloró de ahí. También recuerdo el último. Fue muy largo, no nos queriamos separar. Creo que vivimos muchas veces esa misma escena. Nuestras despedidas en el aeropuerto siempre eran dolorosas. Pero bueno. Esa fue la última. Siempre lo esperé. Siempre esperé a que volviera. Pero ahora no lo hará. Está muy lejos. Muy lejos. En un lugar que no tiene salida... solo entrada.  
  
El avión se está deteniendo. ¿Hemos llegado? Al parecer. Porque ahí está MeiLin vestida de negro y con sus cabellos sueltos. Se ve tan triste... como yo. Las tres compartimos el mismo dolor. ¿Que por qué dije las tres? Porque somos MeiLin, la lluvia y yo.   
  
Vamos caminando. Yo no quise ir en la limosina del Clan. La lluvia muy fuerte nos acompaña. Ya me acostumbré a ella y a tener la ropa mojada. ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se acordará de mi? Esas preguntas rondan en mi mente.   
  
MeiLin muy triste me dice: "Sakura, él te escribió esto y me dijo que te lo diera."  
  
Abro el papel que me entrega la joven china. Puedo sentir el aroma de él, como cuando estaba junto a mi. Saco la carta y leo:  
  
"Mi adorada Sakura:  
  
Quizas, cuando leas esta carta, yo esté muy lejos. Lo siento. Perdón por no habertelo dicho antes, es que yo te amo tanto que no quería que te preocuparas. Nunca pensé que mi enfermedad daría un giro así. Yo siempre creí que te volvería a ver, y aún lo sigo creyendo. Tu eres una gran maga. Tú encontrarás la forma de que nuestra separación llegue a su fin. Eso lo sé muy bien. También sé que serás una gran profesora, todos tus alumnos te querrán. Y mientras dura nuestra separación, busca a alguien que te ame como yo. ¿Lo harás? Pero hagas lo que hagas prometeme algo. Nunca dejarás de amarme y nunca me olvidarás. ¿Prometido? Gracias.   
  
Nos vemos cuando llegues.  
Li Shaoran"  
  
Me pongo a llorar. Mi amado Shaoran está tan lejos. Ya no está aquí conmigo. Yo necesito verlo una vez más, así que acelero el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión.   
  
Ya no estoy llorando. Más bien estoy recuperandome. Bueno, eso creo. La lluvia deja de caer al igual que mis lágrimas. Quién lo hubiera imaginado. El cielo llora por tu ausencia, pero es como si estuviera conectado a mis sentimientos.  
  
Ahí está. La gran mansión del Clan Li. Wei nos espera. Nos hace pasar y nos ofrece ropa seca. Me visto cuanto antes y me dirijo a su cuarto. En él, está su madre y Fanren. Al verme se van para dejarme sola con él. Hasta en esa situacion se ve hermoso.   
  
Lástima que el cancer al cerebro lo haya matado. Era mi novio, y yo , aunque pasen mil años, lo seguiré amando. Pero él confía en mi. Sabe que yo encontraré la forma de verlo otra vez. Y así lo haré. Y si no puedo lograr verte vivo, te veré muerto.  
FIN 


End file.
